It is known in the fuel injection art to utilize a spherical valve ball within a solenoid operated fuel injector to close a fuel passageway in the injector. In such injectors, it is common to fabricate a flat on the ball valve and use the ball in combination with a collar that provides an annular cradling surface for the ball. A spring disc interfaces with the ball and urges the ball into an open position. Fuel is communicated around an armature and through the spring disc to establish fuel flow when the ball is in an unseated position. The ball must be guided to center itself on a seat of the fuel passageway and the armature requires a surface to keep the ball at least proximately concentric within the axis within the radial confinement imposed on the ball by the tip end of the armature.
With such assemblies, the dynamic flow rate of the fuel is set through the spring rate and selecting the spring becomes critical. These injectors require a non-magnetic plug in the bottom of their armatures to reduce wear and have a coil that is contacted by the fuel.